Hearts In Love
by CrownRed
Summary: —El amor te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva... —masculla la chica a sólo centímetros de su cara. El albino no dice nada; sabe que le ha pasado con esa repentina invitada. Lo sabe, y eso lo hace sentir extrañamente feliz. Carla Tsukinami se ha enamorado, y nada más que de una humana. (CarlaxOoc)
**Hearts In Love**

Un One-Shot de regalo :3 Por estar tanto tiempo ausente.

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos  
_

Esto es CarlaxOc :3

 _Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores :3_

 ** _Disfrutad la historia :3_**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único: Hearts In Love.**

—¡Carla-san! —llama una preciosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul violeta. El nombrado voltea, desviando la vista de su libro.

—Espero y sea algo importante, Theresa.

La nombrada hace una mueca, haciendo que las comisuras de los labios del albino empiecen a tironear, queriendo formar una sonrisa.

—Ya te he dicho que es TESSA, no THERESA.

Carla cierra el libro y se levanta de su escritorio. La mira fijo, sabiendo que la chica se pone nerviosa cuando lo hace, cosa que es una ventaja para él.

—Y yo te he dicho que si puedo te llamaré Theresa, no Tessa —y la verdad, ese nombre suena infantil, al menos para él. Le gusta más Theresa; suena como... una flor, o algo así.

Theresa hace puchero y cruza los brazos, haciendo que el corto vestido gris se le alce un poco. Carla, inconscientemente, devora las delicadas piernas de la chica con la vista. Sabe que no debe hacerlo, que no es lo correcto, y menos para un adulto maduro y responsable como él. Pero no puede evitarlo. Desde la llegada de esa llamativa chica a su casa, Shin no ha dejado de molestarlo, pues Shin conoce a su hermano, y sabe que ha estado comportándose extraño desde la llegada de Theresa a la casa. Ha estado más... amigable, de buen humor, cosa que es muy rara en el mayor de los fundadores.

—Entonces —comienza Carla curvándose un poco hacia adelante, buscando intimidar a la chica, y lo logra, pues ella retrocede un paso—, ¿qué querías decirme?

Theresa se queda callada mientras siente las iris doradas del chico frente a ella. La intimida, pero al mismo tiempo, la pone nerviosa.

—Shin ha llamado —miente. La verdad tiene otra cosa que decirle, quiere preguntarle acerca del amor en su vida. Es una estupidez, eso lo sabe, sólo tiene curiosidad. Carla se ve tan callado y siniestro, pero al mismo tiempo, tan misteriosamente sensual... simplemente llama la atención.

—Ah —responde el fundador con simplicidad, ignorando casi por completo la leve oleada de decepción que lo recorre. Joder, ¿qué demonios le pasa con esa chica?

Theresa voltea, dispuesta a huir de ahí, pero es interrumpida por un agarre gélido en torno a su codo.

—No te creas que no me he dado cuenta que has mentido, Theresa —masculla Carla en su oído, haciéndola estremecer; su voz suena mucho más grave de lo normal—. Dime la verdad. ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

Carla va a añadir algo, pero se calla al analizar sus palabras. Theresa se sorprende y luego voltea.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, Carla —dice con una mirada decidida. ¿Dónde se ha ido el honorífico?

El albino se queda callado y mira fijo a la azabache, que siente que sus piernas van a flaquear en cualquier momento por la mirada tan intensa que le da el mayor.

—¿Y bien? —susurra el fundador acercándose—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Theresa toma aire, y un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

—Tú... ¿Te has enamorado?

La pregunta descoloca por completo al fundador, que en un momento de confusión total, se sonroja.

Theresa, por otra parte, mira a Carla sorprendida. ¡Se ha sonrojado! La verdad es algo digno de ver. Carla pestañea repetidas veces, y el color carmesí desaparece de sus mejillas.

—No —miente. La verdad no quiere revelar que sí, se ha enamorado. No quiere confirmarlo, teme hacerlo. Teme que, si lo hace, ella desaparezca de su vida para siempre. La única persona que lo ha hecho sentir que no es un monstruo. La única que ha logrado ver la verdadera calidez detrás de esa faceta de chico cruel y sádico que él mismo se ha ganado por cuenta propia.

Theresa vuelve a hacer puchero y se pone de puntillas para mirar a Carla más de cerca, dándose cuenta con sorpresa, que lo pone nervioso.

—No te creas que no me he dado cuenta que me has mentido, Carla —repite la azabache divertida y nerviosa a la vez por la situación; tiene que admitir que desde que llegó a esta casa, Carla le ha llamado la atención. Shin también es guapo, pero no tanto como Carla. Hay algo en él que es... raro, pero lindo al mismo tiempo.

Por otra parte, Carla quiere deshacerse de esa extraña sensación que le recorre el cuerpo al tener a la chica tan cerca. Ese extraño revoloteo de mariposas... no, no son mariposas, algo mucho más fuerte... como la discografía de Skrillex. _Sí, buena comparación._

—Bueno... sí —confiesa mirando directamente a la chica, que se sonroja. La verdad le encanta ver sus pálidas mejillas cubiertas con aquel rubor tan adorable—. Pero pienso que el amor es algo demasiado estúpido.

—El amor te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva... —masculla la chica a sólo centímetros de su cara. El albino no dice nada; sabe que le ha pasado con esa repentina invitada. Lo sabe, y eso lo hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

Carla Tsukinami se ha enamorado, y nada más que de una humana.

¿Y eso qué? Eso lo hace feliz, no le importa lo que opine la gente, es su felicidad, LA SUYA, de más nadie.

Carla se acerca un poco más, mientras la chica hace lo mismo, al tiempo que cierra los ojos. Un pequeño roce de sus labios hace que ambos se estremezcan y...

—¡LLEGUÉ! ¡CARLA, PREPÁRAME UN SÁNDWICH!

... Y en ese momento, Carla pudo jurar que jamás en su vida ha maldecido a nadie como maldijo a su hermano.

 **Fin:3**

 **xDDD**

 **¡Holo! :3 He vuelto bitches BI**

 **Este One-shot se me ocurrió de repente, y quise recompensarlos por esto :3**

 **Ahora mismo alguien me debe querer matar por estar publicando esto, en vez de otra cosa /3**

 **Bai :3**

 _Lucy-chan._


End file.
